


Yes, my Queen

by blurtool, show_me_the_universe



Category: Wicked - All Media Types
Genre: Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Multiple Orgasms, Nonbinary Character, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, actually no im not sorry, this is so smutty im sorry, this was so much fun to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27222433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurtool/pseuds/blurtool, https://archiveofourown.org/users/show_me_the_universe/pseuds/show_me_the_universe
Summary: It's Halloween.This year, Glinda's dressed as a vampire queen, and she stays in character long after the Halloween Party is over.Shameless, self-indulgent smut.
Relationships: Elphaba Thropp/Galinda Upland
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	Yes, my Queen

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh i wrote this cause im Thirsty apparently. this is, , , by FAR the smuttiest thing I've ever written.
> 
> this piece was inspired by a gorgeous piece of fanart by @blurtool (@chriseis2000 on tumblr)
> 
> also,, it goes without saying that if you are under 18, this fic is not meant for you, go away!!
> 
> also also, as with most of my smut fics, im posting this completely unedited so.... yeah

Elphaba had always loved Halloween. It was the one night they could truly blend in, the one night they could truly be their wicked, green, androgynous self without receiving any strange looks. They always went to parties as themselves. This particular day, they were feeling more on the feminine side, so they wore a sleek black dress that clung to what little curves they had, showing off their toned muscles and just a tiny bit more skin than they were ordinarily comfortable with.

For Elphaba, Halloween was a time to blend in with the rest of the crowd. 

For Glinda, Halloween was a time to stand out. This year, she was dressed as a Vampire Queen with incredibly realistic fangs and a magnificently over-the-top dress: a flowing skirt with layers upon layers upon layers of silky red and black fabric, a busty corset that accentuated her already gorgeous curves.

Elphaba was stealing glances at their fiancee during the entire party- she was just so breathtakingly beautiful… and there was something in her flirty, wicked smile that Elphaba found so deliciously attractive.

The party itself was a blur- Elphaba really only retained memories of Glinda- her black acrylic nails carefully opening a piece of candy, cherry-red lips sipping from a glass of some sugary mixed drink, golden blonde curls falling out of place, black glitter and sequins and lace on the extravagant collar of her costume.

And then the night was growing late, and Elphaba and Glinda, both tipsy, got a ride back to Glinda’s house, an extravagant mansion she had inherited from her parents.

“Elphie, dear?” Glinda said once they had reached the front door.

“Yes, my sweet?”

“We’re all dressed up, how would you feel about staying in character for a while longer?”

“I…” Elphaba could barely muster a response; they had been waiting for this moment all night, “Of course.”

“Wonderful.” Glinda smiled, pressing a kiss to Elphaba’s cheek, “Meet me in the fireside lounge in ten minutes. Bring the whiskey and some glasses- the nice ones, if you please.”

* * *

Elphaba’s head was spinning as they approached the room where they were to meet Glinda. Quietly, they opened the door, to see Glinda relaxing on the antique fainting couch in front of a roaring fireplace.

“Good evening, Glinda,” Elphaba said as they poured whiskey into two crystal glasses.

“Excuse me?” Glinda shot them an icy glare as she took a sip of her drink, “My dear, sweet thing, you must be mistaken… tonight I am your Queen, and I expect to only be referred to as such. Understood?”

“Yes, my Queen.”

“Very good.” Glinda smiled, “Now, dear, come sit and enjoy a drink with me- we’ve a long night ahead of us…”

At Glinda’s words, something in the pit of Elphaba’s stomach ignited- that familiar old fire, only intensified more by the alcohol.

Getting into character was always the hardest part, and it was Elphaba’s least favorite part. It felt so… clunky, so awkward…

“You’ve wandered awfully far from the village, haven’t you?” Glinda asked. 

Elphaba was flustered- Glinda was such a natural at acting, they only wished they could be as elegant as she was.

“Yes, it… it seems I have. I don’t suppose you’d be willing to offer directions to a weary traveler? I’ve got a beautiful fiancee back home- She’s the sweetest, kindest, most beautiful woman in the world, and I would give anything to see her again...”

“Elphie, you are too sweet…” Glinda smiled, breaking character for a fraction of a second, before clearing her throat and assuming her regal voice once more, “Traveler, you made the mistake of wandering into my castle, and now... Well, let’s just say I don’t typically take very kindly to intruders. But you’re a handsome little thing, I just might make an exception for you. I won’t kill you- not right away. If you prove to be of use to me, maybe I’ll keep you alive for a while.”

“Thank you,” Elphaba bowed their head in respect.

“Come here, my sweet, let me get a good look at you.”

Elphaba polished off the last of their drink and did as they were told, crawling into their lover’s embrace.

“Hmm,” Glinda hummed to herself as she ran her long nails across Elphaba’s back, exposed by their revealing dress, “You truly are a beautiful creature, dearest.”

A shiver ran up Elphaba’s spine as Glinda pulled them into a kiss. She tasted like chocolate and alcohol, sugary sweetness contrasting with a bitter tang…

Elphaba leaned further into the kiss, only to be disappointed when Glinda nudged them away. Their disappointment was short lived, however, as Glinda pulled them in for another kiss, pressing her lips against their cheek, their jawline, moving down to their neck, when suddenly, they felt a pinpoint of pain-

“Ouch- what did you-”

Any memory of pain was soon forgotten when Glinda locked eyes with them once again, her teeth red with blood, which, Elphaba quickly realized, was their own.

“Oh, I must’ve neglected to mention, dear... and don’t you worry, we’ll get you cleaned up later,” Glinda gently wiped at the blood on Elphaba’s neck, licking her finger clean, which Elphaba found to be surprisingly attractive, “Anyways, I don’t think I mentioned… I’m a vampire, and now that I’ve left my mark on you, there’s no escaping…”

“I wasn’t planning on leaving any time soon, my Queen.” Elphaba said, leaning down to kiss Glinda again. She now tasted of chocolate, booze, and the metallic tang of blood.

“I figured you weren’t planning on leaving,” Glinda smiled, as she once again pushed Elphaba away from the kiss, running a hand down their arm, and Elphaba gasped as they felt the cold metal of restraints clasping around their wrists, their arms behind their back, “But this will make certain that you stay.”

Elphaba was rendered breathless- they truly loved nights like these. Firmly but carefully, Glinda guided them to the floor until they were on their knees between Glinda’s legs.

“Look at you…” Glinda smiled wickedly, wrapping a leg behind Elphaba, the heel of her black stiletto shoe digging into Elphaba’s skin just enough to hurt, “Restrained and at my mercy…”

“My Queen, you speak as if you’re taking me captive,” Elphaba’s voice trembled with mock fear, “I swear, I wanted to stay in the first place.”

“Mm, but how can I truly believe you? How would I know that you’re not like all the rest, promising you’ll stay only to leave at the first chance you get?”

“Fine, then,” Elphaba grumbled, “Keep me locked up if it makes you feel better.”

“Now, now, dear...” With pointed nails, Glinda grabbed Elphaba’s chin, tilting their head up, “There’s no need for the attitude…”

“I’m sorry, my Queen.”

Elphaba’s breath hitched as Galinda’s eyes flashed with a dominant glow. “You’re lucky I’m in a very forgiving mood tonight. I won’t punish you, though I expect you to serve me to the highest standards.”

“I’ll do whatever you’d like- I am at your service, my Queen.”

“Good.” Glinda leaned down and pulled Elphaba up into a wonderfully intense kiss that left them dizzy and breathless.

“How can I please you, your Majesty?”

“Love, I think you already know how.” Glinda said with a smirk, spreading her legs and gently nudging Elphaba closer.

“My hands are tied- how am I supposed to-”

“You’ve got a mouth, haven’t you?”

“I mean, yes, but-”

“Use it for something other than blabbering on like a fool, then!”

Elphaba felt their face heat up and a growing tightness between their legs- Glinda was so attractive when she was controlling like this. 

“I was only going to ask how I’m supposed to get past all the layers of your skirts, my Queen.”

“If you truly wish to please me…” Glinda leaned back on the sofa, letting her skirts drape over her parted legs, “You’ll find a way.”

Elphaba chuckled to themselves as they bent down to press a kiss just above Glinda’s ankle, right where her skirt ended. Glinda loved to make things difficult, but that was all just part of the fun...

“You are absolutely gorgeous,” Elphaba said as they continued to press kisses up the lengths of Glinda’s legs, alternating legs and managing to raise her skirts in the process.

“I know I am.” Glinda replied, a glimmer of mischief in her eyes that Elphaba briefly caught before dipping their head under her skirts once again.

Elphaba fell silent, focusing on the task at hand, pressing kisses to the soft, creamy skin of their lover’s inner thighs until, finally, they reached their destination. They smiled for a moment, nearly laughing- Glinda wasn’t wearing any underwear- she had clearly been planning for this all night, which was so incredibly like her... 

But now was not the time for hesitation- they dove in, pressing a long, languid lick to Glinda’s center- she was already practically dripping with arousal- and was rewarded with a gasp and a moan from their lover above them.

As Elphaba continued their ministrations, they realized how much they missed having the ability to use their hands. Normally, they would primarily use their mouth to focus attention on Glinda’s clit, using one hand to explore her inner warmth and the other to help steady her hips. 

But with their hands restrained behind their back, they were forced to take a different approach, using their mouth to deliver every ounce of pleasure they had to offer, and there was no hope of being able to steady Glinda above them- there was something so strange and lovely and uncontrolled about Glinda rocking her hips against their face, it gave them a sense of powerlessness despite the fact that they were the one giving the pleasure.

“My dear,” Glinda gasped breathlessly as she gently tapped on Elphaba’s shoulder, “Do come up for air, you can’t stay down there forever…”

Elphaba did as they were told, gasping in surprise upon emerging from underneath Glinda’s skirts to see that she had loosened her corset, leaving her full chest in plain view.

“Sit,” Glinda ordered, guiding Elphaba to straddle her legs.

“I… I want to touch you.” Elphaba pulled against their restraints, frustrated at not being able to caress every inch of Glinda’s soft, freckled skin.

“I bet you do…” Glinda sighed as she ran her hands across her body, “I bet you wish you could do this-” Glinda caressed her own breasts, carefully teasing her nipples into stiff peaks.

Elphaba could do nothing but watch… oh how unfair it was of Glinda to tease them like this…

“And I definitely bet you wish you could do _this_ …” Glinda slid a hand under her skirt and she moaned as she fingered herself quickly and deeply. With her free hand, she pulled Elphaba down into a kiss. 

Elphaba took every measure of control they could, sliding their tongue into Glinda’s mouth, rocking their hips against Glinda’s, trying to gain some type of control, some form of purchase… then they realized that their hands were restrained behind their back, and if they broke the kiss and leaned in just the right way, they could manage to rub against Glinda’s clit at an angle that they knew would make her see stars.

Glinda came with a breathy moan, her mouth agape, vampire fangs shimmering in the firelight, still tinted crimson with blood.

“My Queen… my lovely, radiant Queen.” Elphaba slid off the couch and got on their knees in front of Glinda once more, “Would you be so kind as to grant me the honor of touching you?”

“Yes.” Glinda undid the restraints, and Elphaba stretched their arms before finally getting to use their hands to spread Glinda’s legs. 

Elphaba knew Glinda was still reeling from her first orgasm, and, knowing Glinda, they knew this was the perfect time to give her a second one. Dipping two fingers into her waiting heat, Glinda clenched up immediately, so tight that Elphaba could barely slip in a third finger.

Elphaba continued to thrust their fingers inside their lover, hitting that perfect sweet spot that they knew would send her reeling. They also leaned in, using their mouth once again, and in an instant, Glinda was a moaning, shaking mess.

It was so gratifying, Elphaba thought, to be able to reduce Glinda to helplessness, even when she was taking on a more dominant role… They enjoyed lapping away at the evidence of her arousal, they enjoyed every moan and sigh and whispered curse… they ultimately truly enjoyed pleasuring Glinda.

“My dear… You truly are incredible. You’re proving to be of use to me after all.” Glinda stood up, her legs still shaking, and adjusted her corset and skirts so she looked more or less put together, and instructed Elphaba to do the same, “We really should be moving this to the bedroom, though.”

* * *

“On the bed, my love.” Glinda ordered after the two had scampered down the hall to the nearest bedroom.

“Anything for you, my Queen.” Elphaba laid down on the bed, and gasped in surprise when they felt their hands forced above their head as Glinda cuffed them around the bed frame. There was a twinkle in her eye that caused the fire that had been simmering between Elphaba’s legs all night to reintensify, like a raging flame.

“Let’s get you out of this dress, if that’s alright with you? Do you have a particular comfort level of nudity today?”

“I’m fine stripping down completely, my Queen.” Elphaba said with a smile. Even in roleplay, Glinda was still so considerate of them- their dysphoria often got in the way of sex, and they were extremely grateful that today hadn’t been a particularly dysphoric day for them.

“Wonderful.” Glinda returned the same smile, slipping off Elphaba’s sleek black dress with ease.

“You’re beautiful, my dear,” Glinda said, her voice returning for a moment to its normal state. Glinda didn’t often break character, but when she did, it was usually to reassure Elphaba that they were loved and that they were beautiful. “You’re absolutely handsome.”

Elphaba closed their eyes as Glinda pressed kisses to their shoulders, their nearly-flat chest, their abs, their stomach…

“My, my, excited today, aren’t we?” Glinda said as she got back into character, sliding her fingers under the waistband of Elphaba’s shorts and pulling them down, letting their already hardened length spring free.

Elphaba didn’t respond, focusing instead only on where the next few minutes would lead.

“I am so lucky to have you, my love.” Glinda said, and at this point Elphaba wasn’t even entirely sure whether she was in character or not.

Glinda pressed a gentle kiss to Elphaba’s tip, so careful and sweet, before licking her way from base to tip in one swift motion. 

“My Queen, if you would be so kind as to kiss me,” Elphaba said, missing the sweet taste of their lover’s lips.

“Of course, dearest,” Glinda replied, continuing her ministrations with her hand and kissing her way up every inch of their toned, green body before finally pressing a kiss to their lips. 

After a passionate kiss that lasted a few lingering moments, Glinda kissed their cheek, and then their neck- the same spot she had drawn blood from earlier- and continued working her way back down their body, before taking their length in her mouth, slowly bobbing up and down in a way that Elphaba found almost hypnotic.

There was already a tension building in Elphaba’s core- they could feel it- how on earth had they reached this point so fast? Their breath hitched when Glinda took the entirety of their dick in her mouth, sucking firmly in a way that caused spots in their vision and left them incomprehensibly dizzy.

“I’m… I’m so close!” Elphaba gasped, so focused on the feeling of Glinda’s lips wrapped around them, ready to succumb to the all encompassing wave of pleasure that they knew was about to crash over them…

Only it never came.

They opened their eyes a few seconds later to find Glinda kneeling at the edge of the bed, lazily stroking their dick, her hand and their length both glistening with precum.

“You didn’t think I was going to let you come that quickly, did you?” Glinda winked as she licked her fingers clean.

“I should have known…” Elphaba said with a frustrated sigh, their hips involuntarily bucking up into nothing, desperate for release.

“You’ll get your chance, love, I promise. For now… just sit back and watch.”

Elphaba could do nothing but watch as Glinda stood up and began to unlace her corset, but not take it off completely. The costume, Elphaba figured, was part of the character, so it made sense for Glinda to leave it on. Besides- a loosened corset, her soft breasts free to bounce with her motions- Elphaba actually enjoyed the look just as much, if not more, than they enjoyed the original costume.

Elphaba then watched as Glinda slipped out of her many layers of skirts and kicked off her heels. Clad only in her corset, she laid down on the bed again, continuing to slowly stroke Elphaba’s dick.

“What to do now, dearest?” Glinda asked, using her other hand to gently caress the skin between Elphaba’s legs, tracing over a scar they’d had for years, fondling their balls, teasing them slowly and mercilessly, “I could just tease you all night. But that wouldn’t be terribly fun for either of us, now would it?”

“Not at all,” Elphaba grunted, so desperate for release.

“But just imagine, me stroking you all night, and just as soon as you get close, I stop.” At the end of that phrase, Glinda halted her ministrations, “Oh, wouldn’t that just be deliciously fun?”

“Maybe for you.”

“Or, instead of that, I could simply have my way with you.” Glinda resumed her stroking, her voice seductive and sweet like honey, “You’re still all tied up, I could ride you until we both saw stars.”

Elphaba grew more tense as Glinda stroked them faster.

“And after that, I’d let you out of the restraints and you could fuck me absolutely senseless. And I’d scream your name so loud they’d be able to hear us all the way at the party across town. And everyone would know that I’m yours and you’re mine.”

Elphaba was shaking- if Glinda were to deny them their release now…

“Come for me, my love.”

At Glinda’s command, they finally let themselves go, streams of hot, sticky cum spilling out across their own abs. They savored the sweet, sweet feeling of release they had been dreaming of for what felt like hours now.

Elphaba came down from their high to find Glinda straddling their waist, still continuing to stroke them.

“You’re _still_ hard after all that? Impressive.” Glinda smiled, unceremoniously moving and lowering herself onto their dick. Elphaba gasped at the sensation of warmth, almost unbearably stimulating so soon after their orgasm.

“My Queen…” Elphaba moaned as Glinda rode them- they weren’t quite able to form a coherent thought, their entire world was focused on Glinda.

Glinda relaxed for a moment, and Elphaba drank in the erotic sensation of being completely and fully sheathed inside their lover- they could feel her heartbeat in her warmth- oh what a strange and unique feeling...

“Before we continue on, my dear, you should know that there’s a few little rules to the game we’re playing here. One: you aren’t allowed to move your hips. This is for my pleasure and my pleasure alone, you are only here to watch. Two: when I come, I’ll take your restraints off. Three: Once your restraints are off, you can do whatever you’d like to me. I’ve teased you enough tonight, it’s only fair that you get revenge. Understood?”

“Yes, my Queen.”

Glinda moved again, steadying herself by placing her hands on Elphaba’s chest. She quickly picked up her pace, and it took all of Elphaba’s willpower to not thrust their hips up to meet her movements. 

Glinda moaned as she continued to ride Elphaba’s dick with an intensity unlike anything they had ever experienced before. Her nails dug into their chest as her orgasm arrived with a silent scream- little more than a sharp intake of breath punctuated by a fluttery, breathless sigh.

For a moment there was nothing but a sticky, soft silence between the two as Glinda slid herself away from Elphaba, sat up and fully removed her corset, then finally reached and freed Elphaba from the restraints.

Slowly and tentatively, Elphaba reached out, grateful to finally regain use of their hands. After a nod of approval from Glinda, Elphaba quickly dove in, frantically kissing her lips, her neck, her collarbone, her chest, wrapping their teeth around a nipple and tugging ever so gently, but just hard enough to elicit a gasp of surprise from Glinda.

Elphaba ran their hands through Glinda’s beautiful golden locks of hair, across her shoulders, down her back, tracing her spine, pulling her closer and firmly squeezing her ass. Touching Glinda, getting to feel every inch of her sweet, soft skin was something Elphaba always took for granted, but getting deprived of the ability to touch was always a nice reminder of just how lucky they were…

Enough waiting. They gently pushed Glinda back onto the bed and slowly sunk into her, grateful to finally have some control over the situation, slowly rolling their hips at a languid, leisurely pace.

“Seriously, Elphie?” Glinda, who had, for the most part, broken character by now, protested, “I relentlessly tease you all night and this is how you get revenge?”

“Teasing is a two-way street,” Elphaba said with a wink, drawing out their next thrust even longer, almost tediously slow.

“Elphaba Thropp, I want you to fuck me absolutely senseless. That’s all I want right now. For your sake and my own, don’t fucking hold back.”

“Of course, Your Majesty,”

Instantly, Elphaba took a more aggressive approach, kissing Glinda so deeply, like their very life depended on it, while thrusting into her so hard and fast and deep, they didn’t know if they’d ever done anything quite like this before. 

All they knew at this point was Glinda. Glinda and her kisses, Glinda and her warm, wet, heat, Glinda and her love, a love so sweet and thick and syrupy and sugary and saccharine, a love that made Elphaba feel some kind of way they’d never felt before…

“Elphie…” Glinda gasped in a rare moment between kisses and thrusts, “God, I’m so close…”

Elphaba was close too, they could feel it. It was a different type of feeling than before. Earlier their climax had been torturously slow, drawn out to almost unbearable lengths. 

This was different; their release was inevitable, it wouldn’t be a tedious process, it would be an explosion- all that was needed was a spark to set it off.

Elphaba changed their angle just a bit, striking that sweet spot deep inside their lover, once, twice, thrice, and by the fourth time, Glinda had lost control, giving in to her fourth orgasm of the night as Elphaba gave in to their second, freezing inside Glinda as they felt themselves spill into her, letting go of all control.

A beat of silence, then another.

Both Glinda and Elphaba were breathing heavily, still coming down from their respective highs.

“I love you,” Elphaba whispered, still buried deep inside Glinda, “I love you so much- have I ever told you that?”

“You tell me every day,” Glinda said with a giggle.

“Well, it’s true.” Elphaba pressed a kiss to Glinda’s collarbone as they withdrew from her, not wanting to look at the mess they’d made, “I love you, and I’m so excited to spend the rest of my life with you.”

“I’m excited too.” Glinda replied as she carefully sat up, still weak from her post-orgasmic haze, “We’ve got the rest of our lives with each other- but for right now, let’s get cleaned up.”

* * *

“There,” Glinda placed a gentle kiss to the bandage on the spot on Elphaba’s neck she had drawn blood from earlier. “Should heal up pretty quickly. How are your wrists?”

“A little sore, but I’ll be fine.”

“And your knees? I didn’t have you kneeling for too long, did I?”

“Glin, I’m fine,” Elphaba blushed. One of the best parts about any acting they did like this was all the attention they received from Glinda afterwards, “What about you? You were stuck wearing that corset for most of the night, are you doing okay?”

“Yes, I’m just fine.” Glinda said with a smile, and it was only then that Elphaba noticed Glinda was still wearing the vampire teeth from her costume.

“Take those ridiculous vampire teeth off, Glinda, you look silly.”

“Shoot, I forgot I was even wearing those!” Glinda laughed as she removed the fake teeth, "How did you feel, with the whole 'vampire queen' schtick? Was the biting a bit too much?"

"Not at all," Elphaba admitted, "I actually found the whole scenario to be really.. uh, hot."

"Good to know." Glinda smiled, "Very good to know."

There was a brief silence, Elphaba could instantly tell that Glinda was already plotting out her next elaborate fantasy... They were excited as to what her mind had in store for them...

But that was a thought for a different night- the rest of tonight was all about relaxing and recovering.

“Anyway," Elphaba started, breaking the tense silence, "If we’re all patched up and cleaned up, I think we could both use some rest.”

“Yep,” Glinda agreed with a yawn, “Big day tomorrow, you know.”

“Wait, what’s happening tomorrow?”

“November first- all the leftover halloween candy at the store will be on sale!”

Elphaba smiled- Glinda’s remark about discount candy rang in their head later that night as they drifted to sleep, their mind filled only with thoughts of their sweet, sweet Glinda.

**Author's Note:**

> nonbinary elphaba with a dick was an idea popularized by legendary gelphie smut writer, wagyubeefy,,, masculine nonbinary representation is so so rare so thanks to wagyubeefy for popularizing this concept in the gelphie fandom, it's a great idea and I enjoy it a lot so i'm hoping to put some masc enby rep in the world as well
> 
> um if you liked this, please leave a comment?


End file.
